Heretofore, as this type of electrical contact, a contact pin provided in an IC socket as an electric component socket has been known. This IC socket is disposed on a wiring substrate and configured to store an IC package as an inspection target, and terminals of this IC package are electrically connected to electrodes of the wiring substrate via the contact pins, so that a test such as a continuity test is performed.
Certain contact pins of the above type may come in contact with an IC package having spherical terminals or other similar terminals. Furthermore, among such the contact pins, a contact pin is known such that a contacting portion of the contact pin to come in contact with the spherical terminal of the IC package is formed in a substantially crown shape having a plurality of protruding portions (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).